Epitome of Imperfection
by lindsayxkate
Summary: What would happen if Edward was the one to move to Forks, not Bella? Would they still end up together? What about an unexpected twist; how will that effect their relationship? Rated T. AH.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I had this story idea in my head and couldn't get it out, so here it is! I hope you like it!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight, but the events and happenings of this fan fiction are my own personal doing. Reproduction of the story is not allowed unless given permission from the author. (lindsayxkate)_

Imperfection

Chapter 1: Small

EPOV

I was moving to Forks with my mother, Elizabeth. I had been here many times with my mom, considering she always has business to do here in Washington. I absolutely loath this small town.

It was always raining, set aside 2 or 3 days a month when the sun would actually show itself in this gloom called Forks.

The small population caused the local high school to have an even _smaller_ student count. Great. Another place where I wouldn't blend in. If I couldn't find a group of well-meaning friends back in Chicago, I was, no doubt, going to be a loner in this school as well.

"We'll be landing in Port Angeles shortly. Please fasten your seat belts and remain seated for the duration of our descent. Thank for flying with our airline and we hope you have a pleasant day." Came the pilots voice over the loudspeaker.

I sighed. I didn't want to move, but it was necessary for my mother's job. She had gotten a promotion, and without it, we wouldn't have enough money to cover our living expenses. We weren't poor, exactly. We just made it by, living from paycheck to paycheck.

Now, you may be wondering, _'Where's your father? Isn't he supposed to help you as well?'_

Well, my father left when I was 3 years old. No one knows why. He just picked up and left, with only the clothes on his back, and nothing more.

We had finally landed in Port Angeles and were heading to get our rental car. My mother and I were keeping that car, a silver Volvo, for a week, and if we like it, we are going to keep it. Simple as that. We just have to pay interest.

The drive to our new home was silent, and I learned that everything in this much detested town I now call home, is very green. It's beautiful, I must admit, but it's _too green._

We arrived at our new home. It wasn't a home to me, not yet. It just didn't feel right, calling it a home. To me, it was simply a house.

I located my room; the last door on the left on the second floor. The gray walls and hardwood floor were exactly the same as my old room.

My bed had already been delivered and assembled, all I had to do was put the bedspread on. Simple enough, considering I had only 7 or 8 boxes to unpack, one clearly marked _Bedspread_.

The others were marked _clothes_, _CD's_, and _Fragile_. My other furniture, aside form my piano and stereo, had also been delivered and assembled beforehand. My piano was coming in 3 days, while my stereo was downstairs in a box somewhere.

I sighed again, made my bed, and laid down, willing sleep to take over my senses. I wasn't hungry so I didn't bother with dinner at all. My mother could manage herself.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I was awoken by and incessant beeping sound that I soon realized was my alarm clock. I groaned, but reluctantly got up. Today was my first day at Forks High school and I most definitely do not want to be late.

I showered and got dressed quickly, for I was already running a bit behind. I grabbed a piece of bread and threw in the toaster when I got to the kitchen, and then ran to the 1st floor bathroom to brush my teeth.

When my teeth were thoroughly cleaned, I grabbed my toast and all but ran out the door and into the Volvo. It was raining; no surprise there.

When I arrived at Forks high, I realized that I had no idea where to go. I got out of the Volvo I found the nearest person and tapped them on the shoulder. It was a shorter girl with long brown hair. She was absolutely stunning, so beautiful that I actually lost my train of thought.

"Um..." I quickly composed my self. I found myself getting lost in her chocolate brown eyes. "Can you point me to the office...?"

"Bella," She said, extending her hand.

"Bella," I repeated, and shook her hand. When our skin met, it felt like when somebody touches you afer they have rubbed the feet on a carpet while wearing socks. I'm sure she felt it to, because she jumped back and cradled her hand to her chest. Weird.

She pointed out the office to me and quickly turned back to her friends. I heard her quietly murmur "That was so weird!" Before I was completely out of hearing range.

I entered the warm office and went to the front desk.

The lady who sat behind the desk had a name tag that read "Ms. Cope". I cleared my throat. "Excuse me, Ms. Cope. I'm a new student here. My name is Edward Masen."

"Ah, Mr. Masen. I've been expecting you. Here is your schedule and a map of the school. I need all your teachers to sign this slip and you need to bring it back to me at the end of the day. Go on now get to class!" Ms. Cope said.

"Thank you," I said.

And with that I walked out into the rain and headed to my first class.

_English, building 3, Mr. Durban._

I walked quickly and quietly as I could, and got there right as the bell rang.

I walked up to Mr. Durban's desk and had him sign my slip. He told me to sit in the only available seat, next to Alice. I asked who Alice was and she raised her hand, as Mr. Durban told her to.

"Hi, I'm Alice!" The pixie-like girl said.

"Hello, I'm Edward." I told her. She smiled brightly and pointed to her right.

"This is my best friend, Bella." Immediately after Alice said that, I looked around her, only to see the beautiful brown-haired girl form this morning, only 2 seats over form me.

_A/N: Keep it or chuck it?_

_I borrowed some phrases from Stephenie; I hope she doesn't mind!_

_Please be honest in your reviews. I'm also hosting a poll as to whether or not I should keep this story. Please vote if you read this story, regardless if you like it or not!_

_Also, I'm a new beta, so if you would like me to beta your work, I will be more than happy to do so!_

_*lindsayxkate*_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hola! Thanks for the review(s)! Just a heads up *I'm changing the stories name to Epitome of Imperfection!*

I'm not going to beg for reviews. Positive and negative feedback is welcome, though.

And I'm gonna dedicate this chapter to VampiresandHorses4ev3r cos she is the only one who reviewed! Thanks!

**Epitome of Imperfection**

**Chapter 2**

"_This is my best friend, Bella." Immediately after Alice said that, I looked around her, only to see the beautiful brown-haired girl form this morning, only 2 seats over form me._

_-_

"Hello again, Bella." I said.

"Um...hi." She replied timidly.

"Wait...you guys met already? School just started!" Alice squeaked.

"I asked her where the office was." I said and shrugged. "No big deal."

But it _was_ a big deal. That jolt of electricity that I felt (and I was sure she felt it as well) meant everything.

"By the way Bella," I said, "I never got to introduce myself. You turned away a bit to quickly." She blushed and I continued, "I'm Edward."

"Hi, Edward." She said, a bit stronger than before. I smiled.

I was about to say something back when Mr. Durban called the class to order. I internally groaned. I really wanted to talk to her more. She seemed different than any other girl I've talked to.

**BPOV**

Mr. Durban called for class to start. I sighed. Edward seemed really cool, even though I've onlly said about 5 words to him, I could already tell we were gong to be great friends. Or maybe more than friends? You never know.I have to admit that after the five words I've said to him, I kind of already have a small crush on him.

The class passed in a blur; I don't even know what we learned about.

"Hey, Edward, will you eat lunch with us?" Alice asked.

"Sure." He replied. "What class do you guys have next?"

"I have trig, Spanish, lunch, biology, gym, then history." I said.

"I have Spanish, biology, lunch,trig, gym, and history." Alice said.

"Trig, Spanish, lunch, biology, gym, history." Edward said. "Well, Bella, I guess we'll be seeing more of each other then we'll see of Alice." He laughed. Ah, that laugh.

I think I tried to hide my excitement, but let me tell you, I failed. I bright smile flew onto my face. He smiled too. We sat there smiling like idiots until Alice said "Hel-_lo?_ Anyone in there?!"

I snapped out of my trance the same time Edward did. We smiled sheepishly at each other for a second and then at Alice. She scoffed and walked away.

I laughed andwalked towards the math building. Edward followed and I apologized for not offering to show him where the math building was.

"It's okay," He said. "I understand already how annoying Alice can get."

I said "You haven't seen the half of it."

He laughed as we entered the trigonometry room. "I'm serious." I said.

"Oh, I know." He replied.

I just laughed.

We sat down next to each other at the back of the room and chatted about none other than the weather until Mr. Fleisher called the class to order.

Despite the boring subject, trig also flew by quite quickly.

I pulled out the note Edward and I had passed back and forth during the course of the class and smiled.

_You have a great laugh. -E_

I smirked and wrote back.

**Shut up. -B**

_I'm not lying. It's musical, almost. -E_

**Am I supposed to say thank you? You have an amazing voice, by the way. -B**

_No, you don't have to say thank you, but in society it would be appreciated. -E_

**I notice you don't even acknowledge my compliment. -B**

_Oh, I acknowledged it all right. Thank you. I would talk all day if it weren't for the teachers and classes that got in the way. -E_

**That would be appreciated. -B**

He laughed at that, but kept writing.

_Listen, Bella, I've only known you for about 2 hours, but I was wondering_ _if you wanted to... -E_

I couldn't finish reading the note because it had disappeared form underneath my hand.

"Something you would like to share, Mr. Cullen?" Mr. Fleisher asked.

"My notes?" Edward said.

Mr. Fleisher looked at the paper on Edward desk and sighed.

"Alright, class. Homework tonight is..." I didn't even listen to the rest.

I was pulled back to the present when the bathroom door slammed opened.

I moved away from the sink I was standing at. I had an idea to what the end of the note he wrote was going to say, but I wasn't positive. I guess I'll just have to wait and see.

**A/N: Like it? Love it? Hate it? Don't care? Tell me!**

**Also....I know a lot of people are going to think their relationship is moving quite fast, but it's essential to the story. **

***lindsayxkate***

**PS: Reviewers get a sneak peak of chapter 3!**


End file.
